Bakugan Mechtanium Sky
by Bakugan4Life
Summary: Mm young Neon Mace, and his partner Darkon goes on all crazy adventures and meets all sorts of engines as well as the same as allies to. This entire ordeal of Volume 1 ends with a shocking surprise. Stay tune!


**Hello**. **I hope you all enjoy my first story. As, you can see I am sorta a Bakugan fanboy but in reality I like all anime. Let me know what other stories** **you** **would like for me to get write, and I will try to get around to your request's. Please read and review. I**

Chapter 1

Prologue

On a bench. A boy laid their sitting, tears forming down the pupils from his reds. Currently crying. Not tears of joy, but just very sad. Why was this boy sad others may ask? Simple. He was getting over the death of his mother and father. This child's name was Neon Mace.

"I-I m-miss m-mom and d-dad." He began to sniffle towards his on words. However, Neon felt someone grabbed onto his shoulder. He looked up from his crying only to see the face of his older brother, Hunter Mace.

"Neon, I know you're sad about the death of mom and dad but you must learn to overcome this little brother. You're stronger than this. As, long as I am here to protect you. No harm won't come to you. I promise..." Neon's big bro stated towards his little brother.

As, he stated those words. He placed a small plastic ball in Neon's hand, and made him squeeze such a ball. The color was purple, but also dark at the same tine. Neon could feel his happiness returning. The despair leaving his very being at the time of his brothers arrival.

"In time, Neon I will return to you. My own journey is calling me up ahead." Hunter said towards his little brother. Begging to walk away from the bench to wear, Neon was sitting. Before he left. He closed both his eyes. Offering a thumbs up from his right palm. Followed by a courageous statement."Become strong, Neon."

Those we're the last words, Neon heard from his older brother before his disappeared into the most of the land. Neon looked at the Bakugan his older brother left for him, before stated a optimistic statement to himself."I promise, Hunter. I will become stronger!" He shouted into the winds of the air.

Ten Years Later.

Fifteen, Neon Mace was currently on the way to start his first day of school, but before he even had the chance to do so. He was being assisted by a bully. Brown jacket, black low cut and he was quite large from his appearance. From the looks of it, he was a Subterra brawler.

"Um. Can, I help you with anything?" Neon questioned towards the other who was blocking his way to school. On his first day. Even Neon didn't won't to be late like others would be.

"Yeah! You can start by handing all your Bakugan over to me!" He shouted towards the young Darkus player. Who seemed to be quite nervous about what the other one stated towards him.

"I'm sorry, sir but I can't just give you my Bakugan. That, and I am just learning how to play the game." He stated ever so calmly.

Neon felt as he was going to have a fight on his hands with this one, but Neon was still learning how to play the game and he couldn't really do any physical strength towards this man. From the looks of it, he would flattened Neon in a millisecond.

"Whatever. Just hand over your Bakugan already, before I take them by force. Like I care about some noon who's just learning the rules of the game!" He shouted once more towards the other. He was going to attempt to take the other's Darkus Bakugan by force.

However, that was until the low cut male felt something round hit the back of his head. With a loud thump following as such. This object was a Bakugan of course, and the owner who threw such an object was none other than the number one Pyrus Bakugan Battle Brawler, Dan Kuso. He of course there his partner Titanium Dragonoid.

"Ya know, it's not nice to take things that don't belong to you. If you want his Bakugan you'll have to brawl him for them." Dan Kuso exclaimed in front of the low cut brawler, and Neon himself.

"Easy. Battling this punk will be child's play." The low-cut brawler stated pointed back to, Neon. In almost an instant. Neon rushed over towards Dan Kuso's side. Like in his personal face at the time. Even though, he didn't look like it. Neon was a major fanboy for the one, and only Dan Kusoz

"Wow!" Neonsaid in surprised."You're, Dan Kuso and the leader of the battle brawlers, I heard so much about you. Like, you saved the word from destruction more than once. That was so cool!" Neon said in a enthusiasm yet excited like way towards Dan. Completely ignoring the fact that the other brawler who assaulted, Neon other was still here.

Drago just stood there on, Dan's current shoulder. In ball form but his dragon like view was current showing at the time."You sure have a enthusiastic person here, Dan." Dragonoid said.

Dan could help but a light chuckle escaped his peach like lips. It was almost like a child's lsighter, but he was a teen."Ahehe! Yeah that's me, dude but if you're done with the compliments. You have a Bakugan battle to get to." Dan Kuso stated towards Neon Mace at the time, but unfortunate for Neon he didn't know anything about Bakugan, but the basics he sorta knew.

"If you two are done babbling to each other, I would like to get this game over and done with, so I can add some new Bakugan to my collection." The black haired low cut brawler stated to Neon and Dan. Mainly, Neon but Dan was there to guide him to victory.

"I won't let you take my Bakugan. Their previous to me... In a way." Neon stated his last few words in a calm yet almost silent manner towards himself. Like, he didn't mean to say it out loud at all.

At that exact moment. Both the Subterra brawler and Darkus brawler pulled out two cards with six attributes on said cards. Pyrus, Ventus, Aquas, Subterrra, Haos and finally Neon's favorite. Darkus. Dan stood their. Arms folded over his chest. Watching the battle right beside Neon.

"Let's hope this human has what it takes to become a world-wide Bakugan brawler." Dragon said on Dan's shoulder. Only for Dan to give the Pyrus Dragonoid a simple nod.

Both cards from both brawlers hands started to glow at the same exact time. Time began to slow down until it would be at a standstill. Birds, cards, people on cellphones. Even traffics was begging to slow down. It was clear the Bakugan game would begin to start.

FIELD SET!

 **End Of Chapter 1.**

 **The next chapter will be at least 6k or7k words, I can assure you that but I hope you guys liked this little 1k chapter so far. I just wanted to show off some of my grammar and description just a little. Oh well. Good or bad. Please review.**


End file.
